


Suit and Tie

by GeekGasm



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Suit Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You haven’t had Jinyoung to yourself for night for a while so the night of his award ceremony you decide to do something risky





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a mood board for it just let me know if you guys want to see it and I will post the link to it

You looked at your reflection in the mirror as you looked at your dark red dress that hugged your body like a second skin. You smiled as you watched Jinyoung walk in the bedroom putting on his gold watch. 

“ Babe can you zip me.” You smiled as you watched him look up. He slowly walked towards you. He put his hand on your lower back as he slowly walked around you. You felt a shiver go down your spine as you felt his fingers slowly run around your body. He hummed as he stopped behind you wrapping his arms around you. 

“ I always love how this dress fits you.” 

You smiled at him through the mirror as you laced your fingers with his. 

“ But do you want to know what I love most about this dress.” 

You hummed in acknowledgement as you leaned back against him. He kissed the side of your neck as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

“ What I love most is how this dress looks off you.” He whispered in your ear as he turned you around to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands run up and down your side. He looked at you confused as he started to feel around your hips. You smiled at him waiting for him to figure it out. 

You watched his eyebrows raise as he looked at you. You kissed him as you walked away to grab your black shawl putting an extra swish to your hips. You turned to see him still standing there. 

“ Babe come on before your late for your ceremony.” 

He slowly walked over and helped you put on your coat as he dropped a kiss on your shoulder as he grabbed his suit jacket off the hook. He stood in the mirror as he buttoned it up and straighten his sleeves. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his black button down shirt. You bit your lip as you watched him. You loved Jinyoung in any outfit he could make the simplest thing look so sinful. But if there was one thing you absolutely could not resist. 

He turned and looked at you smiling. 

“ What is it?” 

You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “ Have I ever said how much I love you in a suit.” He let out a little laugh as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“ You have told me.” 

“ Did you wear this one because you know how it makes me feel.” 

“ No but I can say the same about the dress or the fact that your about to walk out here without underwear.” 

You shrugged your shoulders as you stepped away from him. 

“ I didn’t want a line.” 

He gave you a look that said bullshit. He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “ Shall we go my love.” Your eyes trailed up Jinyoung’s body you unconsciously licked your lips. 

“ My eyes are up here babe.” He said with amusement in his voice.   
“ Oh I know.” 

He smiled as he laced your fingers together as he started to walk out of the bedroom you two shared. Tonight was one of his award ceremonies and the first night you had Jinyoung all to yourself since he’s been back home. You smiled to yourself as you walked behind him. You waited until you were downstairs and he opened the door for you to slid a small black circle into his front jacket pocket as you walked past him. 

His hair fell in his face as he tried to look at what you just put in his pocket. You smiled to yourself as you watched his brows knit in confusion. You grabbed his hand as he reached up to take it out. You smiled at him as he looked at you confused. 

“ Come on or we are going to be late.” You told him as you dragged him to the car. You could feel his eyes travel up and down your back. He stopped walking pulling you to a stop so he could open the door for you. He gave you a what are you not telling me look as he closed the door. You crossed your legs. 

“ Wait I don’t remember that dress having a slit in it.” 

You gave him a mischievous smile as you turned your legs towards him. 

“ Are you sure babe it must have slipped your mind.” 

He looked at you with narrowed eyes “ Y/N what are you not telling me and yes I would know that dress is a custom I got the suit to match it and we got them on Valentine’s Day so I would remember if it had a slit.” 

“ I took it in and got a slit in it I thought it looked cute don’t you think so Jinyoung.” 

His eyes dropped to the slit in your dress as you crossed and uncrossed your legs aging. He placed his hand on your thigh to stop your fidgeting. 

“ You know this is my favorite dress but I also love you so whatever you wear will be perfect to me.” 

You leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek you sat back down in your seat as he turned to look at you. 

“ We really need to go before your late.” You told him as he looked at you. His grip on the wheel tightened before he let go he gave you his best smile as he started to drive. You knew right from the start this was playing dirty but you would do it aging to see that look on his face aging. Last time you did this it was at Youngjae birthday party you made him so mad that night. He dragged you out of the party by your arm. You shifted in your seat as the events that happened after played though your mind. 

“ Do you have something to tell me Y/N.” 

You gave him a teasing smile. 

“ No why would you say that.” 

“ Because you look like the cat that swallowed the canary.” 

You licked your lips at him as he shook his head he laughed a little. 

“ Stop.” He said chuckling as he gave you a smirk. You smiled at him as you laughed.   
If he only knew you planed to piss him off beyond belief tonight. You couldn’t wait to see how he would react. 

You moved one more time before he pulled up to the venue. He looked at you 

“ Are you okay babe.” 

You nodded your head bitting back a whine. “ Just peachy baby.” You told him as you turned your head away from a flash of a camera. He kissed your knuckles before he got out of the car. 

No turning back now you thought as you breathed out a breath of nervousness. You took Jinyoung’s hand as he helped you out the car he gave his keys to the valet. The two of you smiled at some of the cameras as you walked inside. He slipped his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. You could feel the outline of the remote against your shoulder. You tried to walk normally as you tried to ignore it. 

“ Jinyoung!” 

The two of you turned around to see the rest of the guys. You gave them all a smile as you thought about how perfect this is going to play out. Yugyeom grabbed your hand and kissed it 

“ Y/N looking gorgeous as ways.” 

“ Still a charmer Yugyeom.” 

“ He’s about to be a dead one if he does not back away.” Jinyoung said as he narrowed his eyes at him pulling you away from him. Yugyeom smiled as he put his hands up backing away. He gave Jinyoung a playful smile. 

Jinyoung tightened his grip on your hip as he looked at him. You watched Jaebum walk away to get a glass of white wine muttering something about not being the dad friend tonight. 

“ I’ll be right back.” You told him as you started to follow JB to the drink table. 

“ Oh before I forget.” 

You turned around and put your phone in his suit pocket with the remote before you walked away. You got all the way to the table before you felt it. You grabbed the glass with shaky hands as the vibrator you put in before you left the house came to life a gasped left your mouth as you felt your body jolt. Jeabum touched your shoulder giving you a concerned look. 

“ Are you okay?” 

You nodded your head not trusting your voice at the moment. 

“ Listen I know he’s not around as much as you would like him to be but he really loves you.” 

You looked over to met Jinyoung eyes you couldn’t see his exact face as he held the remote in his hand you smiled at him. 

“ I love him too.” You told him as you walked back to Jinyoung. When you got in arms length he slid his arm around your waist. You took a sip of your wine as he kissed your temple. 

“ So you think this is funny.” He muttered in your ear you smiled like he said something sweet to you as he kissed your cheek. 

“ Your so lucky we are in public.” He said keeping up the act. He squeezed your hip as the two of you took your seats at the table with the guys BamBam and Jackson was whispering arguing about something while the woman on stage was talking. You put your hand high on Jinyoung’s thigh he started to choke a little on his drink. 

“ Are you okay babe.” 

You said as you handed him a napkin. He gave you a tight smile as he took it and whipped the corners of his mouth. 

“ I’m fine thank you baby.” He said as he leaned over to kiss you. He clicked the remote turning it on. You crossed your legs as you grabbed his jacket sleeve trying not to let out a noise. 

“ Two can play this and you will lose my love.” He whispered in your ear. Younran a nail over his crouch. You watched him narrow his eyes at you as you did that. You gave him a look that said challenged accepted. 

That was how the whole ceremony went him clicking the vib on whenever one of the guys talked to you and clicking it off when you looked close to losing it. You started to second guess making him mad because he stopped you from even getting close to an orgasm four times. You were use to him denying you once or twice but four was too much. He could tell you were close from the way your back will try not to bend, to the way your legs would lock up. He knew your body like the back of his hand. 

So he knew when to turn it on and he knew exactly when to turn it off. When it came time for Jinyoung to go on to the stage he kissed you temple before going on stage he smiled as he took the award and started his speech halfway through it he turned it on. 

You put your hands over your mouth as the camera and everyone turned to look at you. You waved everyone smiling as you tried to stop the shake of your legs. Jinyoung smiled at you to the camera and people looking at the two of you it was a loving smile but you knew that was smile of a promise to make you regret pulling this stunt and from the glint in his eye it was going to be worst than Yugyeom’s party. 

You bit your lip as the cameras turned back to Jinyoung finishing his speech. You felt tears at corner of your eyes. You hoped Jinyoung would turn it off you could feel yourself getting closer and closer. You whipped as you laid your head down on the table. 

Jinyoung rushed over to you. You heard whispers and the main question of 

“ Is she okay?” 

“ She wasn’t feeling well earlier I told her to sit this one out but she insisted on coming.” 

Your legs shook as you tried to hold your orgasm in. You felt him left you up in his arms. 

“ I’m going to take her home.” He said as he fasted walked out of venue as the valet brought the car around he set you in the car talking about getting you to the hospital. You shut your eyes trying to fight the knot in your stomach that’s ready to snap. You whimpered out Jinyoung’s name as he got in the car. He waited until he was far enough from the venue to losing his tie. You dragged your nails up the arm rest you tried not to cum. You let out a frustrated noise as he turned the vibrator off. 

You felt like you could breath aging. You moved around in your seat as you could still feel the phantom vibrations. 

“ Jinyoung.” You whined as your whole core throbbed for him just to do something anything. You looked over at him pleadingly. 

“ Have you learned your lesson?” 

You breathed out a yes as you shut your eyes. He clicked it on aging to lowest setting possible. 

“ If you can last all the way home then I will forgive you for this.” He said as kept driving you whined as you moved in your seat. You went still when you felt his hand on your thigh your breath hitched as the tips of his fingers slipped into the the slit of your dress. You should have known he wasn’t going to make this easy on you he never does when you act out. You moaned when you felt his nails gently run down your thigh. You crossed your legs trying to keep his hand there. 

The 20 minute drive felt like three hours to you. As soon as you tried to arch your hips up he would start to move his hand away from you. You wanted him so bad you could cry Jinyoung chuckled as you moved in you seat. 

“ I wonder are you so needy because I haven’t touched you yet or because it’s been a while since I touched you.” 

“ Both.” You moaned out as he stopped the car. He moved his hand away from you. You wanted to scream this was pure torture you look at him offended. He just smiled at you as he got out the car you opened your door looking at the walk way to the house. On a normal day would have been nothing but now it seemed like the walk from the car to the house seemed like forever and you felt like the slightest step and you would fall apart. 

“ Does my baby need help getting out the car.” 

You looked at Jinyoung standing next to you with his arms crossed. You looked at him with narrowed eyes as he shook his before lifting you up into his arms. 

“ You did this to yourself.” 

You wanted to be mad at his smug attitude but you couldn’t. He carried you upstairs to the bedroom you two shared. He laid you on the bed as he started to undress he pulled his shirt off before he moved towards you. 

He kissed your knee as he pulled your legs apart but your dress restricted your moments. 

“ Damn your a mess.” He mumbled as touched your clit. You legs started to shake as he started to rub figure eights. 

“ I’m your mess.” You breathed out as you gripped the sheets. He licked your clit before he stood up. “ That you are.” He said before he pulled you to the end of the bed. You whined as he kissed your neck making sure to leave a mark. 

“ What does my baby need.” 

“ You only you.” 

“ Mhmm so you want me to fuck in your favorite dress.” He licked up the side of your neck. 

“ Nooo.” You whined bucking your hips up into him. 

“ But why wouldn’t you like that.” He said as his voice dropped. You moaned as you arched your back just thinking about him doing that. 

“ You would remember every time you slip this that I drove you crazy this night in this dress.” 

You moaned at the thought of it. You gasped when you felt him take the toy out. You clenched up not feeling it anymore. He kissed the middle of your chest as he started to move. You wrapped your legs around him. He laughed as he moved your legs from around him. 

“ As much as I would to fuck you till the only name you remember is mine.” You shivered “ But the dress has to come off beautiful.” He said as he sat up you wasted no time in unzipping it you grabbed the dress at the waist and looked at him. 

“ Can you help me.” You said faked struggling to get the dress off. He growled low in his throat as he ripped the dress up and off you. You started to laugh at him being impatient but it turned into a moan when you felt him enter you. Your legs locked around his hips you drug your nails down his back. As you let out a moan of his name. 

You weren’t going to make it and he knew it. He moved and your legs started to shake he looked up at you through the hair that fell in his eyes. The only warning you got was that damn smile of his before he gripped your hips tight. 

The pace he set was hard. The only thing you could do was shut your eyes as your body started to twitch around him. You let out scream when he hit your spot dead on triggering the orgasm you have been denied all night. Black spots danced across your vision as your back arched high off the bed. 

You felt Jinyoung go slow making your orgasm last. He kissed the side of your neck as he mumbled against your skin 

“ My beautiful girl my absolutely stunning gorgeous girl.” 

“ Only yours.” You said as you tried to get air back in your lungs. He kissed your temple. Before he started aging this time at a much slower pace. 

You whined when you felt him slow down lightly bucking your hips. He looked down at you before switching your spots you tossed your head back as you sunk down on him. You placed your hands on his chest trying to stop your body from twitching he grabbed your hips and started to slowly move you. 

You rocked your hips on your own after body settled down. You moaned out his name as he started move aging. You bit your lip as you felt the familiar feeling at the base of your spine. You looked down at him whimpering. He sat up grabbing the back of your head to being you into a kiss. He moved your legs farther apart and moved your hips down on him making him hit that same spot. You wrapped your arms around him unable to stop the moan of his name. 

He ran his other hand down your back and to the ends of your hair. He tugged on one strand you moved your head from crook of his neck. You screamed when he grabbed a hand full and pulled you back till your back was bowed. Your toes curled as you felt the knot in your stomach get tighter and tighter. You tried to breath as you got closer and closer. Jinyoung was just as close as you were you could from the way he bit his lip. 

You shut eyes as your mouth dropped open into a silent scream. Your clenched around him when he felt him finish. You moan as your body twitched for the last time. You laid on the wrong end of the bed going in and out of sleep. You opened your eyes when you felt Jinyoung pull out of you and move away. You reached your hand out to him as he walked to the bathroom. You tried to fight against the warm post orgasmic bliss. You wanted to wait until Jinyoung came back to bed you wanted to fall asleep curled around him. 

You were jolted awake by your body moving you looked at Jinyoung now in basketball shorts and from the looks of his hair freshly showered. 

“ Baby come on you have to move.” 

He said as he picked you up you looked down to see that you was wearing his shirt . 

“ You cleaned me up.” You mumbled as you wrapped your arms around him aging. He laid you back down as he kissed you. 

“ Of course your my mess remember I will always take care of you


End file.
